Esdeath vs Marth
Esdeath vs Marth is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-eighth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 8! Akame Ga Kill vs Fire Emblem! Okay, so to lead an army you must be brave, powerful, inspire confidence into your comrades and wield great skill. Oh, and having blue/purple hair is apparently a good step too! '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A harsh winter had fallen over Marth's people. Someone had frozen the lakes and the sheer cold conditions were too much to cope with. After several of Marth's colleagues had been returned to his castle in various states of dismemberment, Marth realised he would need to venture out towards an opposing stronghold to put an end to this nonsense. His journey concluded when Esdeath cut him off at the entrance to her stronghold, leaping down before Marth who quickly unsheathed his sword. Esdeath revealed her weapon too. Marth realised that this was the source of his problems, and killing Esdeath should be his top priority. Here we go! ''' The Hero King immediately went for a Shield Breaker, but Esdeath was more than up to the task of blocking it. Esdeath then blitzed Marth, but his Dancing Blade was a good counter for Esdeath's ruthless onslaught. Marth leapt back, taking to higher ground but Esdeath made him pay. She summoned several icicles and shards of ice that blasted Marth out of the tree he had jumped to, allowing her to size up a vicious kick to his throat as he landed. Marth struggled, coughing and choking for fresh air but he was still able to block a fatal blow from Esdeath. He then launched a counter offensive, striking low at her legs before bringing his sword back up with a Dolphin Slash. Esdeath was launched into the air, but Marth didn't let up. He grabbed her by the hair, kneed her in the face and then released her by throwing her at a nearby tree. Esdeath hit hard, but again, was able to continue the encounter. She lunged with a stab, which Marth met with a cleave. For a moment, the two leaders struggled for dominance in a blade lock, but Esdeath knew just how to break the tie. Once more, the general summoned a swarm of ice shards that beat Marth in the back. With him distracted, Esdeath could now swing as hard as she needed to to break Marth's guard. Marth held on, blocking several shots before parrying a heavy cleave. The opening allowed Marth the opportunity to assault Esdeath with a Dancing Blade. His sequence concluded with several quick and sharp jabs at the cryokinetic. The Hero King then jumped over Esdeath but as he went for a Shield Breaker, he found himself being stopped in time. Esdeath had used her Trump Card as a means of saving her and with Marth trapped, she intended to capitalise. She barraged him with icicles, before using a Grauhorn, which very nearly impaled Marth. Thankfully, he was able to just get his blade up in time to parry it. He went for another Shield Breaker but this time Esdeath had cloaked herself in icy armour. Despite hitting a convincing stab, Marth's attack bounced off the ice. He tried to batter at one spot consistently with Dancing Blade but the general was a move ahead. Esdeath weaved past the Dancing Blade and kicked Marth in the thigh. "And they call you king..." she taunted as she grabbed his throat. "Shame. Such a handsome little thing..." she said, staring into Marth's face. She soon snapped out of it. "Oh well." she looked to stab Marth in the heart but the Hero King managed to kick Esdeath's arm away. He then freed himself by smashing the handle of his sword on Esdeath's wrist and then on the head. They exchanged quick cuts and slashes but any damage dealt was minor at best. Marth shot up with a Dolphin Slash, which Esdeath rose to block. He then cleaved at her stomach which Esdeath was again up to blocking. Marth and Esdeath landed at about the same time, and it was indeed Esdeath who attacked first. She summoned a swarm of icicles behind her and fired at Marth, but this the Hero King ran straight for her, deflecting as many projectiles as possible. Once he cleared the swarm, he leapt and engaged a Shield Breaker again. This time, despite Esdeath's block, the recoil sent the general crashing spine first. Knowing he couldn't let up, Marth got back on the offence, swiping low at Esdeath's legs as the general backed up. She kicked Marth in the chest before elbowing him right in the shoulder, aiming for a pressure point. Marth's suffering was obvious, but he swapped his sword wielding arm and forced himself to persevere. He met a high cleave and then threw a punch at his foe. Esdeath caught the punch and twisted the arm in a painful way. However, in doing so she left herself open to a knee shot, as Marth brought the other side of his body up and into the abdomen of Esdeath. The two wounded combatants took a second to regain their composure, before urging themselves to carry on. Esdeath summoned a colossal ball of hail which was intended to crush the Hero King on the spot, but she was unsuccessful as the resilient Marth closed her down and cut across her chest. She barely raised her blade in time, repelling Marth again but she was obviously reeling from the pace of Marth's offence. Marth's attack continued, he pushed Esdeath back into a tree, and then attempted a decapitation with the Dolphin Slash. Esdeath rolled out of the way as Marth cut up the trunk of the tree. He bounced off it, using it as momentum for his next shot but Esdeath was up to the challenge of countering, shoving Marth down to the ground. As the overzealous Hero King got back to his feet and charged Esdeath again, the general used her ice more practically, creating a patch of ice where Marth's foot would land. The slight slip broke his concentration, and allowed Esdeath to regain the advantage. She hammered with overhead chops on Marth's wavering guard, but a Parry was just about enough to create separation. Marth began to charge up a Critical Hit, looking to end Esdeath in an instant. He rushed her, but as he was in striking range the general froze Marth in a solid block of ice. The ice prison smashed against a tree, exposing a stunned Marth. The Hero King turned around to reengage Esdeath, but he turned around straight into a lunging stab from the cryokinetic. Esdeath's blade plunged into Marth's heart. Marth's corpse slumped forward, and Esdeath immediately threw him to the ground, flicking the royal blood from her blade before sheathing her blade. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Esdeath! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Akame Ga Kill vs Fire Emblem themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs